


Onward and Upward

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Stan Lee Annuals [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: The heroes gather around to remember Stan Lee.
Relationships: Stan Lee & Marvel characters
Series: Stan Lee Annuals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583956
Kudos: 3





	Onward and Upward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, as a happy birthday to Stan Lee I decided to write this little drabble.

**Onward and Upward**

It was a small gathering at Avengers tower, a private party to honor a man who had touched each and every one of the Avengers lives **Stan Lee.** Sure they didn’t know the man personally well most of them didn’t, but they knew him enough to have him leave an impact on their lives.

“So Thor when did you first meet Stan?” Peter asked as everyone sat down in the center of the room of various couches, a bean bag chair and other seats.

“It was when I first came to Earth actually,” Thor said.

“You mean when daddy kicked you out of the house,” Tony said.

That got everyone laughing including Thor.

“Yes I was not and am not that perfect,” Thor admitted, “I met him while I was walking the streets of Puente Antigua, he was this kind old man, he told me about how he has managed to keep smiling when things were at their darkest.”

Thor finished his story and Rhodey asked, “What about you Pete?”

“He was a long time friend of my Uncle Ben, in fact he was the first person I told about Spider-man,” Peter began, “The first few months it was hard carrying this secret and I had to tell someone I could trust just to get it off my chest, so I told Stan and he was actually very supportive, he said that I had these abilities and it would be a waste if I didn’t use them to do good, in fact he came up with the name Spider-man.” Peter began to smile fondly at the memory, “He was one of the nicest people I ever met always a smile on his face every time I saw him.”

“Raven what about you?” Tony asked Raven Darkholme of the X-men.

“It was such a long time ago, it was when Destiny and I were together, we wanted to conceive a child, I’ll spare you the details.” Raven said holding her son Kurt’s hand, “I was nervous about this and I was in a bar contemplating what to do, when this kind old man sat down next to me and asked me ‘penny for your thoughts?’ and I told him what was going on and he encouraged me to go through with it.”

They spent almost the entire night reminiscing about Stan and at about 12:00 AM it was time to call it a night, the heroes all clinked their glasses and shouted “EXCELSIOR”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, RIP Stan Lee we love you 3000


End file.
